1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable tool chest. More specifically, it relates to a combination portable tool chest and work station.
Many people have jobs that require the transportation of heavy tools and equipment from location to location. This often requires the use of multiple toolboxes that are each filled with various tools that have to be carried one at a time. Users will generally create task specific toolboxes in order to better organize the devices contained therein. These toolboxes are often organized by tool type, which has the additional benefit of enabling a user to select only the required toolbox for a given job. This prevents the user from carrying multiple boxes if the tools required therein are unnecessary.
The problem with this type or organizational system, however, is that it can be difficult to predict exactly what tool may be required for a particular job. If the required tool is not in the toolbox at hand, the user may have to return to his or her truck to locate additional tools, or may even have to leave the worksite in order to find the required devices if they were left behind. Situations such as this waste both time and money for the worker and those involved.
A further difficulty that is often experienced with carrying multiple toolboxes is the required time it takes to keep each box organized. It is far easier for a user to simply throw tools into a toolbox for later sorting, particularly when a user has completed his or her work for the day and wishes to get home as quickly as possible. In situations such as this, a user may place his or her tools in the closest toolbox available, or even into a bucket or other type of container. This requires the user to spend time reorganizing the toolboxes in order to ensure that each tool is in its proper location. If a user does not find time to reorganize each box, he or she may be forced to carry each toolbox to a worksite since it is impossible to determine where each tool is located.
In some trades, vehicles are utilized with built-in storage compartments for various types of tools. Vehicles such as commercial vans and trucks may include shelving or other types of areas for storing and organizing tools. This type of storage system requires that a user load the required tools for a particular job into a secondary tool storage container, or alternately, that the user carry tools from the vehicle to the worksite one at a time. Carrying individual tools makes a user prone to misplacing tools, or leaving them behind on the job.
An alternative to carrying individual toolboxes is to carry a rolling toolbox that is large enough to hold all of the tools a user may require for a job. Such devices resemble a large storage container with wheels and multiple bins. A user can place many tools therein and roll the container from site to site. Containers such as these, however, do not provide a user with a means for properly organizing his or her tools. When a particular tool is needed, a user must rummage through the bin in order to find what he or she is looking for. This can be particularly dangerous when there are sharp tools, such as knives and saws contained therein.
An additional problem faced by workers at a remote location is the lack of an available work station. Many jobs require a user to assemble, disassemble, or modify a work piece onsite, which may require a work station. In such situations, the user can transport and set up a work station. This, however, adds time and energy to move not only the required tools, but also requires transporting a work area. Alternately, a user may attempt to create a makeshift work station, however, such methods may prove unreliable, particularly when working in an unfamiliar location. If a suitable area cannot be located, the ground or an area in a work vehicle may have to be utilized for a given project.
The present invention provides a means of storing and transporting tools and equipment to a desired location, using a tool chest with multiple slide out drawers that securely hold the tools stored therein. The tool chest is mounted to a hand truck having folding legs, and can be detached from the hand truck and replaced with a variety of tool chests, allowing for customization of the device. By providing a means of storing and transporting tools and equipment, a user can quickly set up a portable work station at a remote location, saving both time and money.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to portable tool chests. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to tool chests. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Kizewski, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,839 discloses a tool cart that includes a tool chest, a convertible hand truck, a tool box, an extension cord reel, and a side storage bag. The tool chest has a plurality of drawers and is securely fastened to the convertible hand truck. This device, however, does not include folding legs that allow the device to be converted into a work station, or allow for the detachment of the tool chest for replacement with different tool chests.
Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,571, discloses a machine tool stand, workbench, and modular task box system that are combined into an integrated system. The device further includes a support structure having a base on wheels and side rails disposed on the surface of the support base. The side rails include structures for attaching tool holders, a work piece holder, work surfaces, and the like. This device, however, provides a fold-out work area that is broken up into multiple sections when the hand truck is in a vertical position, and does not include foldable legs that enable the hand truck to be positioned horizontally for use as a work station. The present invention provides a continuous work surface that can support heavy and large loads.
Logerquist, U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,110, discloses a two-wheel truck movably mounted on a tool box to facilitate movement of the tool box over the surface. The truck has side frame members pivotally connected to the sides of the box. Wheels are rotatably mounted on the lower end of the frame members. This device, however, is not mounted on a hand truck, but instead utilizes a pair of wheels and a handle on the end of the tool box. In addition, the device cannot be detached from the wheels for replacement with different tool chests.
Simmons, U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,915, discloses a wheel-mounted tool chest configured to keep tools in place even if the wheel-mounted tool chest is turned upside down and back upright. The tool chest includes a lid, a handle, and wheels attached to a box having a T-shape profile. The box may include socket trays and may be divided into compartments. This device, however, resembles a storage container attached to a set of wheels with a telescoping handle. The '915 patent does not, however, include a hand truck or a detachable tool chest.
Klemmensen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,366, discloses a portable tool container comprising a molded tub and removable cover with wheels attached to one side of the container on opposite sides of a telescoping handle in a housing that is integrally molded into the container. Similar to the '915 patent, this device resembles a storage container attached to a set of wheels with a telescoping handle, and does not include a hand truck, or a detachable tool chest.
Duvigneau, U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,569, discloses a wheeled cabinet assembly comprising a wheeled base cabinet fitted with a locomoting handle, and at least one detachable container made from a pliable material and designed as an independent carrying bag wherein a base portion of the carrying bag is attachable over a top edge of the base cabinet at an upright position. This device, however, does not provide a suitable work station, or a hand truck with folding legs.
The devices disclosed in the prior art provide rolling tool boxes that enable a user to quickly transport tools and equipment to a remote location. The primary function of such devices is to store and transport the needed items for a given task. These devices, however, do not utilize a hand truck with fold out legs that allows for conversion into a work surface. Additionally, while several of the prior art devices provide a work surface, this area is not suitable for larger and heavy objects to be placed thereon. In addition, these prior art devices do not provide a means for detaching the tool chest for use of a different tool box or organizer. The present invention enables a user to transport tools and equipment, can be converted into a portable work station, and allows for the detachment of the tool chest, thereby providing a convenient solution for work at a remote location.
In light of the prior art and the disclosed elements of the present invention, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art. Consequently, it is clear that that present invention is not described by the art and that a need exists for an improved combination portable tool chest and work station. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.